I'm Not Perfect
by ScarletRaven321
Summary: Weiss looks back on her experiences since arriving at Beacon Academy (content up to episode 10). White Rose Friendship.


I knew things weren't going to be easy when arriving at Beacon, actually I expected far from. After all, I had a title to uphold and a reputation to surpass, and neither would be effortless to achieve while here. Schnee would forever be a name that clung to my dreams with a weight that forced them back to a harsh reality. No matter how tainted our _renowned _dust company became, I would still be bound to it, representing it.

Entering Beacon, I thought I was done wishing for a future that was impossible in my position. This future where I could have been free to do as I pleased simply seemed too out of reach to dare pursue. So I determined I wouldn't. I had a role to play and I would play it, like the little marionette I am, or well, was.

Still, the sheer level of mishap that had occurred since entering the academy was far beyond anything I could have ever expected. Staying grounded was difficult both figuratively and literally, and my entire struggle centered on the most inconceivable obstacle, one young girl.

Chaos transpired mere moments after I had stepped foot on campus. Unbelievable, I know, but that's the power of this person.

"_I don't know what I'm doing." CRASH. _

My suitcases were scattered everywhere, and to say those contents were fragile would be a vast understatement.

"_What are you doing?" Unbelievable! This-this-…child! Honestly, I've just arrived and already I've lost immense respect for one of my fellow classmates. _

"_Sorry-"_

"_Sorry?" Really? Was that all she had to offer? "Do you have an idea of the damage you could have caused?" _

I suppose I may have been a little harsh on that first encounter. She had actually tried to help clean the mess or at least she motioned to before I had begun, for lack of a better word, ranting to her about her blunder. I may have gone a bit overboard, but this girl was utterly clueless!

Later, I discovered her name was Ruby Rose, a girl whose skills had managed to let her leap two years ahead. At the time, I couldn't even begin to imagine how they could have let such an obvious mistake go by, though now some things have changed. My encounters, or maybe conflicts would be more accurate, with Ruby were only just beginning.

Following that first impression, I had taken considerable measures to raise my guard. I was not ready to be embarrassed again so easily! With each subsequent meeting with Ruby, I could feel my tension rising. This girl managed to rile me up without even trying.

Before our second face-off I heard actually say I was crabby! The _nerve _of her! I understood that she was completely unaware of my identity and of the Schnee Company generally, but there was still a common courtesy that everyone should be shown. Granted, she didn't know I was approaching nor had I actually shown her much respect in return, I guess I couldn't blame her too much for her words.

That instance may have been the past, but the presence of Ruby Rose would not be. No, actually as luck would have it, we were partnered. That's right, I would be stuck with that walking catastrophe for four years, and that thought used to terrify me.

I had actually tried to escape my fate in that moment, but didn't manage to get very far before realizing my second option would be even more unbearable than the first. Lucky for Ruby, Jaune was the person I had run into next, and as much trouble as I thought Ruby was, partnering with Jaune would easily increase that difficulty ten-fold.

Now if I just completely bare my soul then I have to admit that the joy Ruby expressed at my return made me feel a lightness I'd never felt before. To my knowledge, up until that point I'd been nothing close to amiable toward the girl. I even went so far as to spell it out when I got back to her.

"_By no means does this make us friends."_

I don't think I'll ever understand the way Ruby thinks…

We continued our journey to the Forest Temple in search of a relic. Needless to say, this wasn't exactly the smoothest journey. We'd gotten lost. That was all it took to lead to another heated discussion.

"_Stop treating me like a kid!"_

"_Stop acting like a kid!_

"_Well stop acting like your perfect!"_

"_I'm not perfect!"_

The ache I felt when admitting that was something I can't even begin to describe. Those simple words summoned a wave of emotion in me that I never wanted to handle, and unfortunately for Ruby, I did indeed choose to ignore it. Instead I just continued making Ruby the victim to my abuse.

"_Not yet. But I'm still leagues better than you."_

No, I'm not even close.

I chose to walk away at this moment seeing as I was having so much trouble containing myself. Still, despite my gaining distance I heard a phrase that forced me to reflect and filled me with immediate regret.

"_You don't even know me…"_

She was right, I didn't. Besides her name, what did I really know about Ruby Rose? Yes, she's childish and reckless and definitely clumsy too, but really I made such a bold claim before actually _knowing_ anything. I think her words broke me out of whatever delusion I was in that told me I knew exactly what type of person she was. If not for that we probably couldn't have gotten to where we are now.

That day in the forest only progressively got worse, but I realize now that maybe it was for the best. It gave me the opportunity to see Ruby's abilities. She was definitely gifted, and I was quickly realizing why she had climbed the ranks so fast.

Our final strike against the enemy to reach the cliff was a risky one to say the least. I think it could be described as insane by a great number of people including myself, but at this part of our journey I decided to give Ruby the benefit of a doubt. I figured it was the least I could do for her after judging her so unjustly.

After Ruby had succeeded in dealing the final blow, I looked upon her with admiration that I never thought I could feel for this girl. I'll openly admit in that moment I felt honored to be Ruby's partner.

At this point I thought things were really going to turn around, and my stay at Beacon would actually be an enchanting experience. However, at the announcement that Ruby would be leader of our team, I felt the need to take a step back in my optimism.

I had assured myself that I would give Ruby a chance to be the leader Ozpin saw in her, but I swiftly struggled in that endeavor. During her first day being leader I could not see any redeeming qualities in her to fit such a title. She just remained the airheaded child I saw from day one. Being a leader required a lot more than combat ability so why couldn't I find any of those other necessary qualities in Ruby?

It should be obvious what happened next given the trend my behavior had shown thus far. I rebelled. I could not just let this obvious oversight in my teammate's potential continue. She wasn't ready for this!

I volunteered to be pitted against an unknown opponent and gave a demonstration of my power in class, despite constant distractions I felt from Ruby. My display wasn't flawless, but it seemed like Professor Port had seen my talent regardless. Immediately after my battle, class had ended, and Ruby approached to question my hostile behavior. With my lack of restraint due to my frustration about her as leader, I decided to give her a piece of my mind.

"_Weiss, where's this coming from? What happened to all the talk about working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team."_

"_Not a team led by you." _

It was so hard to submit to the decision that someone like Ruby was more apt for the position of leader than I was.

"_I've studied and trained, and quite frankly I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake." _

I approached Professor Port after to get his thoughts on the matter. He had seen how exceptional I was; surely he knew I was a better fit for the position. I was wrong of course. Our discussion actually showed me that there was still a ways for me to grow, and that my priorities may not have been the most appropriate for that growth. As much as I didn't want to, I took his words to heart. I could be stubborn, but after reflecting on my treatment of Ruby, even I could admit that she deserved better.

I decided I wouldn't let my teammate continue to be troubled by me any longer.

"_Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader." This was easier to admit than I expected, maybe because I put my ego behind me. "Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have." It feels so liberating to be open with her, to want nothing more than to support her._

The look she gave me only increased my confidence in my decision. She looked so calm, so grateful. It was the best I felt about any decision I had made since arriving at Beacon.

I mentioned before that I felt like a puppet whose strings were fastened to the holding of the Schnee Empire, and though at this point that may still be true, my willingness to keep it as such has vanished. Since meeting Ruby, It feels like those strings have gone slack, and I think I have my new values to thank for that. There is so much more to my identity now than just being the Schnee heiress. I am now a partner, a teammate, a _friend_. All I seek now is exactly what I promised to Ruby, to be the best teammate she will ever have by being the best person I can be.

Ruby, I'm not perfect, but I'll try to be for you.

**Author's** **Note**

**Okay… so as Yang would put it, that was a thing. **

**I've never written anything like this before. It kind of just happened. I'd really appreciate any constructive criticism people have on this since I'm not really sure what I'm doing. Thoughts generally are always appreciated as well. And please, if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask! There's a lot I was trying to cover in this while not being too detailed so I wouldn't be surprised if it's confusing. **

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it at least somewhat. **


End file.
